nobledeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Teesha
Companion vampire of Rashed in Miiska. Very young looking with childlike hands and a doll-like face. Small frame. Creates artwork through sewing. Acts as a motherly figure to the young vampire Ratboy, much to Rashed's disapproval as he wishes for him to be treated more strictly. Was married to Edwan before he was killed and she was turned into a vampire. Life She lived in Stravinia. She was highly sought after for young men as a bride, but she always turned their proposals down by finding flaws in their appearance and characters. At age 16, she meets Edwan at a bar and falls in love at first sight. They become married and are happy together for five years. Edwan rarely speaks to anyone other than her; she is his everything. A new lord named Corische comes to Teesha and says that he finds her pleasing to look at and wants her to come back with him to be his lady. Teesha declines, telling him she is married. Edwan is framed for the murder of a local farmer and Teesha agrees to go with Corische if he spares her husband. Teesha is taken to Corische's home and she is told her husband has already been put to death. When Teesha refuses to cooperate with Corische's demands, he turns her into a vampire. Undead Mistress As a vampire, Teesha is instructed in their ways by Rashed. She has a love for dreams and memories and this allows her to develop her own abilities and becomes an expert at feeding. Unable to openly resist Corische's commands, but still hating him, she spends the next four years becoming more refined and educating herself. The more noble Teesha becomes, the more petty and simple Corische appears in comparison which angers him. Teesha also manipulated Rashed into killing Corische. With Rashed as their new leader, Teesha follows him as part of their new family. Miiska Rashed finally leads his group to Miiska and becomes owner of the largest warehouse in town. They practice a policy of not causing trouble and trying not to kill, feeding only out of necessity and keeping their victims alive and altering their memories whenever possible. When Teesha occassionally craves killing or gets too involved in feeding and forgets to stop before the victim is dead, she hides the body and Rashed blames the murder on Ratboy. Teesha grows to have strong feelings for Rashed and leaps into battle to protect him, leaping onto Magiere's back to save him, despite suffering garlic burns because of this, She and Ratboy just want to flee town, but Rashed wants revenge and convinces them to stay with him. She is able to kill Brenden and attempts to use her power to entrance and kill Chap, but Magiere interferres. In a final move, Teesha hears the thoughts of several children in town and takes Rose hostage in an attempt to lure Magiere into a trap. The trap fails and Teesha is beheaded by the hunter. Category:Characters Category:Noble Dead Category:Vampire